Peak Shots
by animeobsession
Summary: When a new girl arives on the circuit, things get interesting. When Macs father arives at the circuit, things get ugly! MK MOC You have to read to see which M is which.Involves swearing, attempted murder.


Yo. This is my second story up here i'm im hoping that this one isn't taken down.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except my dice, my cow toy(Haru) and the Suction Bummed Canadian Pooing Moose!

Enjoy!

doomdoomdoomdoom By the way these are seperaters. doomdoomdoom>

Mac looked down from the top of peak 3. This was primarily Psymons peak so no one came up here. They said the place held some kind of a bad feeling. Even Brodi had said that the place disrupted his karma. But Mac didn't feel what the others felt when he was up here. The place calmed him, he didn't know why, but it did, and to him, that was all that mattered.

He often came up here to get away from everyone. The crowds, the officials, hell sometimes even his fellow competitors. Everyone needed his or her space, and at the moment he needed it even more. He seemed to get a bad feeling every time he thought about his mother. He sighed as that feeling came by again. He looked again down the slope. He figured he needed some time to think. He sat down a rock. The harsh winds up here had shaped it into a form of chair. He liked to sit on this rock, even if it left him with a numb bum by the time he stood up. He started thinking about things, like the race they were going to have on Happiness soon, the other competitors, and his family. As he sat there pondering, he didn't even feel that he was being watched.

Doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom>

A young girl sat behind a large rock, looking at Mac.

'He doesn't know what's happening but he can feel it. I know he can.' She remained hidden for a while, watching as Mac thought. After about an hour, Mac got up. She could hear him mumbling, something about a numb ass, before he strapped on his board and slid off down the slope.

She stayed where she was for a few minutes, then got up and strapped on her own board. Then she also pushed off down the slope.

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom>

"MA-KUN!"

"Hey Kao-...OOF!" As soon as Mac had walked in the door, Kaori had taken a flying leap at him and glomped him. This had sent them both off balance and crashing to the floor.

"Owwie." he murmured. "Kaori, you're heavy."

"Am not!" Kaori pouted, moving so she was sitting cross-legged on his stomach.

The rest of the boarders watched this with amusement. Some of the boarders who weren't in the top of the league, but were still competing, had come down to talk with the others.

The door swished open and one of the officials walked in followed by the rest of the 'lower league'. (They're the cheat characters. Except for the weird ones like Churchill and Cudmore and the demon-rabbit-sumo-thing.)

Kaori had been getting quite comfortable on Macs gut when she was lifted up off him by someone and plonked onto the ground next to him.

"Having girl problems again, Mac?"

"Marty, you have no idea." Marty offered his younger cousin a hand that Mac accepted and was dragged up. Kaori just sat there and pouted until they both picked her up and carried her into the meeting room and dropped her in a chair. Taking a seat on either side of her they waited while the others walked into the room. The official stood at the front of the room and waited for them all to settle down before he began talking.

"Sorry to drag you all away from whatever you were doing but we have some important news. Atomika would be doing this but he's busy at the station at the moment. There are several topics going to be discussed today. Firstly, Psymon can you please keep your cat under control. I'm sure we all know about the 'orange cat incident' a while ago."

"Yep. All the kiddies had to be kept inside and we couldn't board for 3 days." said Allegra grumpily from her seat near the back.

"Yes. Well Psymon, please keep your cat indoors." Psymon started cackling at the back of the room. " Next topic. Marty," Marty looked up from his iPod, which he had been fiddling with, to look at the official. "You're being moved into the top league for the rest of the season."

"Why?" Marty asked.

"That question brings me to the next topic. You'll be partnering up with a new rider. We went through both of your stats and they're nearly the same so we brought you up a league."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, she's not here at the moment. She went out to see what the slopes were like and hasn't come back yet."

"What's her name?" asked Griff. Nate poked him in the side but Griff just swatted his hand away.

"Well..." at this point the official looked uncomfortable. "I kinda forgot to pick up the file on my way here. But I do have her initials and her nickname."

"Why do ya 'ave 'em?" inquired Moby.

"Atomika gave them to me a while ago. Lets see here." He searched through his pockets before giving out a triumphant 'Ha!' and pulling out a slip of paper. "Says here her initials are DJ."

"That's some weird initials." said Mac. 'I wonder if her initials say anything about her?' he thought.

"Uh huh. And her nickname's in Japanese. From what I remember one of her friends gave it to her. Its Shi."

"Translation?" Mac said to Kaori.

Kaori swallowed. "Shi means Death. It sounds threatening."

The table sat there quietly thinking over what they had heard. What had this girl done to give her the nickname Death? Then a phone rang.

"That's mine," said the official (let's give him a name. Hmmmm, Alec.)

"Hello? Oh, hi Atomika...Yes, we're in the meeting now... I just told them about the new girl...Where is she?...Much-2-Much?...You're sending us the footage?...OK...Thanks Atomika... Bye." He turned off the phone and walked over to the big screen TV on the wall. "Ok from what you heard we're watching the girl at Much-2-Much. Sit back and enjoy the movie." He said and turned off the light. The TV flickered into life and they saw the starting gates at Much-2-Much. They could see a figure standing there rocking gently back and forth. Subconsciously they all counted down. "3.. 2..1.. Go!" The girl shot out of the starting gate and straight onto the ice. At the first jump she did a skinned flying squirrel, which she landed perfectly. Gaining speed rapidly, she took off the second jump and pulled off a Pommel Me. Landing on the higher level she then went off the next jump doing a Bar Hop. At the last jump, after gaining as much speed as was possible she did what appeared to be her signature move. She kicked the bottom of the board, causing it to go vertical and as it went up she ran up it and balanced on the top. She did look rather threatening balanced perfectly at the top of the board. She then moved her right foot so she slid down the board and caught it with her hands pulling herself up so her arms were straight and did a Pommel Me around it once. She then hooked her feet back in and she moved so that she ended up vertical again. She landed it and tail pressed to the finish line.

The table and Alec just sat there, shocked. Not just at what she'd done but also at the speed at which she did it. After completing it she had a long freefall before she hit the ground.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Atomika.

"Hi guys. I'm guessing that you just watched the footage by the looks on your faces."

"Alec, you failed to mention that she wasn't human." said Viggo, starting to get over the shock.

"She's very human, Viggo. Anyway, I came with the file about her so you can learn a little about you're new teammate." said Atomika. "Even I haven't looked through this file much." he admitted. He pulled a cd out from the file and put it in the DVD player. They looked at the screen.

(I'll put it like it is on the screen.)

Rider DNA

Name: Dark Jen-true name is unknown.

Age: unknown.

Height:5'7"

Weight: 120lbs

Nationality: Australian

AKA: Shi.

Stance: Goofy

Blood Type: O

Rider Faves

Thing in the world: Anime and Manga

Thing to hate: Posers

Place to ride: Jindabyne, NSW

Riding Partner: Marty

Victim: N/A

Other Sport: Surfing/Skateboarding

Trick: Verticle Pommel Me, Footloose Back flip

SSX Event: Superpipe, Big Air

Secret Spot: Mt Perisher

Food: Beer

Accessory: Sunglasses

Career Highlight: Too many to pick from.

Rider Q & A

Boxers or Briefs

You're a curious bugger, aint ya.

Things you have broken

Computers, boards, records.

If you weren't a pro

Manga Artist or Web designer

The Word

Expect nothin' but the best in everythin'.

Rider BIO

This young Australian babe found her talent for all kinds of boarding only 3 years ago and has been boarding ever since. She felt she was needed at the circuit and that was enough for her to make her join. After leaving her home she's made quite a name for herself on the course as a boarder and off as a artist and writer. She has an out-there fashion sense that seems to change from day to day. This girl expects nothing but the best in the circuit and she's willing to prove it.

"They don't even know her name and they let her in?" said Brodi.

"Yep. We don't much about her as it is. She refuses to tell us much about herself. She got in somehow. I think the guys that let her in were either too busy cowering in fear of her or drooling over her or both."

"Drooling?"

"She said, and I quote, 'I aint a member of the Itty Bitty Titty Comitie.'"

"I already like her." said Viggo, only to be rewarded by glares by all the girls and punches from those closest to him.

Zoë looked at the stats again. "She sounds pretty tall. How old is she, 20?"

"It dosn't say in the stats here as you can see." Atomika pointed out. "But she looked about 18."

"She's very tall then." said Kaori.

"Wait." said Marty, noticing something. "She has 2 signature moves."

"Hey yeah!" said Hiro.

"She has two because they're more of variations rather that her own moves. She wouldn't tell us her own ones. You've seen the Vert Pommel Me. It's the longer of the two moves. The other one is basically the same as a normal Footloose except she turn to the side and flips so her backs to the board and her feet are in the air."

"Sounds cool." said Griff.

"I hear she walks as quietly as a shadow when she wants to and she dosn-..."

"-t like being talked about when she's not around. But, just this once, I'll let it slide."

doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom>

Feel free to flame or review at your own speed.


End file.
